godeaterfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Call me Ken or Accel/Arc 4 Chapter 3 - The vacation (Part 2)
After checking out the base Baluar: The place is much better than Far East Ken: That probably because there's not much land mass here Baluar: That's true Someone's phone ringing Arthur: Haaaaa.... answer the phone He squint his eyes. I wonder what happening Arthur: Yes... yes... don't worry... yesssss.... stop the call. Hhaaaa... Baluar: Who was that? Arthur: My bae... Baluar: Oh... it must be nice to have someone worried about you Arthur: ........ (it's not) Ken: Anyway, let's head back to our room Nia: look at the cloak ''It's this late already!? Vina: We kind of distracted by the greatness of this base... Baluar: I wonder if we can pester Dr. Sakaki to build a lounge like in this base, that would be awesome Ken: We better get back, Rui is asleep Baluar: Yeah, see you tomorrow I head in the elevator and theres a girl in it Ken: Can you press the Floor 3 button, please? She press the button Ken: Thanks She stared at us throughout the time, making me felt akward The elevator stop and the door open. We both step out the elevator Ken: (She living at the same floor as me... ?) As we walk through the hallway, I can feel her stare at me... I open the door to my room and lay Rui on the bed Ken: ''sigh That was weird, akward and all those uneasy feeling... The next day We head down to the beach with God Arcs in our hand Ken: (It's look nothing like what I imagined...) God Arc: (Imagination can't be all right, it's still a beach right?) Ken: (Yeah, yeah) Baluar: Ken, where did you get that blade? Ken: I made them myself. Look I transform my Short Blade to Buster Blade Everybody: Ooooooooooooooooo Ken: But it requires a lot of maintance. Anyway, this place seem good Everybody else stab their God Arcs on the sands Baluar: Wait, Ken, you're not going to join us? Ken: What if Aragami attacked us while we're all playing? Baluar: Oh, good point... Everybody run toward the waters I notice that Rui is still beside me Ken: knee down Go Rui: I want to stay beside you because you'll get bored if I'm not here Ken: I'll be okey, go enjoy the beach Rui: But... Ken: Just go, will ya? Rui: Alright... After minutes of watching and guarding Ken: This place really is safe... As I said that something pop out of the sand Poofh Ken: Whoa! ???: Kii? Ken: Aragami? ???: Kii!!!! run away Ken: Wha?! Come back here!! I chase after it and finally caught it after it jump on it ???: Kiiiiii!! Ken: Hey, guys! Check out what I found!! After everybody gather Baluar: This. is. an. Aragami. ? Ken: Yes, it can float Vina: Cute... ???: Kiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii Arthur: Are this thing abundant here? Ken: I'll ask Adriane about it Poofhhh!! Things come out of the gound Ken: Gah, what are those thing?! Rui: Ken, I'm scared... Ken: Stay close Baluar: They look like beetles Arthur: We need to get our God Arcs Ken: Guys, watch over Rui I make a run for it and use one of them beetle Aragami as a jumping stone Rui: Ken! Vina: Stay close Ken: land on the ground Feww As I look up, theres bunch more Aragami. They look like Cacoon Maiden... Ken: Oh what the hell!! One of the Aragami start shooting a ball. It landed on the ground Ken: back step I'm not going to find what that does The ground exploded. I dash between them and made it through I let go the small Aragami that I've been hold to and take my God Arc ???: Kiiiiii God Arc: (Those are some Aragamis. I never seem them before) Ken: (Huh) I rush back in and swipe all the Aragamis in my way. During the swiping, I saw one of those beetle Aragami knocked into the air Beetle Aragami: Rrriiiiiiiiiiii..... Baluar: Haha, these guys aren't that hard to deal with I see another one fly into the sea After the battle Rui: Thank goodness... Arthur: Good thing no bigger Aragami came Baluar: Yeah or we will be toast... Vina: Let's head back before they pop out again... Ken: Yeah... Back at the Base Adriane: Welcome back. How's the beach Baluar: Fine until a bunch of unknown Aragami pop out of the ground Ken: Also, there's this one Aragami that is big as a mini fridge Adriane: Can you tell me the details? Ken: Yeah After telling her the details Adriane: Those are Dreadpike and Night Hollow. It seems they have invaded here... Ken: Dreadpike and Night Hollow? Adriane: They're from America continent Ken: Oh Adriane: You shouldn't worry to much about them since they are easy to deal with Ken: .... Adriane: It's getting late now Ken: Oh, I'll be heading back to my room Category:Blog posts